Blade House Resort
Blade House Resort is a book written by Dan J. Hawkins. It is the eleventh book in the Hawcross series and is set in a fictional reality. The book focuses on the character Rex Lincoln and the S.C.C. (Second Chance Criminals) Unit as they try to stop a series of Terrorist Attacks. This book marks the first official appearance of the Terrorist Group Vile. Synopsis With the arrival of a new Terrorist Organization known as Vile, ZOOM are hard at work trying to learn more about them. After a collegue meets his end during a shootout with Vile, Rex Lincoln and the S.C.C. travel to Africa to track down a Tribe of Assassains known as the Tanzarian who are currently under the employment of Vile. Seeking revenge, Rex pushes himself to the limits not only for his team mates but for his Country to bring down Vile and stop their plans to take over the American Government. Faced with many threats, the S.C.C. recognize their biggest task in defeating Vile's Secret Weapon in the shape of a highly trained Cyborg known only as BHR. Plot Rex and fellow S.C.C. Soldier, Casper are sent to Blade House Resort in L.A. where they are working undercover to foil the terrorist group, Vile. Rex accidentally blows Casper's cover which results in him being captured and loaded into a Van. Desperate to secure his partner's saftey; Rex engages in a fire fight with the Vile Henchman in the middle of the Resort Pool Area and through the main entrance and lobby. The shoot out results in the deaths of many innocent bystanders and employees. The Henchman escape in two vans, Rex chases after them and drives one off the road but leaves it behind in case Casper is in the second, catching up with it, Rex realizes he has caught the wrong van but continues to fight, they both drive into the sea. Rex eventually resurfaces after dispatching off the Henchmen and rushes back to the other van where he finds Casper is gone and more than likley dead. The mission is a failure and Rex is ordered back home. Upon returning back to Headquarters; Rex is broken up about Casper's death and feels responsible. Things are made worse when a terrorist group make an attack on the S.C.C.'S Private House which results in two of Rex's co-worker's killed. TANK blame this as a result in Casper being captured and tortured for information on TANK Secrets. Rex is ordered to track down Vile and defuse the situation. While investigating into Vile, Rex finds plans that have been put into action by Vile to have the Prime Minister assasinated by fellow crime lord and rich business man; Bukkango Stone. Rex intercepts the attempt and exposes Stone to the public. While travelling back to Headquarters he is ambushed by Stone and his men but manages to over power them and force information out of Stone about Vile. Rex learns that Vile's Main Headquarters is in the Amazon Jungle which directly involves them in several attacks on Hawcross Planes over the past several months which have been traced to the Amazon. Rex, Izzy, Austin, Bobby and Jerry travel to the Amazon where they discover Vile are connected back to the Tanzarian Tribe; a savage but advanced tribe in the outskirts of the Amazon. After an encounter with the tribe, Rex learns that they are being used by the Vile for their various Terrorist Attacks. He learns that they have obtained confidential information about the British Government and is planning on replacing several members of parliment with imposters, the real members have been killed in the various plane bombings. Vile's plan is to place themselves within the government as members of parliment through many high connections and the Tanzarians are to be killed afterwards. Rex learns that a second attempt on the Prime Ministers life will take place at New York Airport. Travelling to New York, Rex prevents the assasination and takes down several Tanzarian Tribe Members. Being captured once again, Rex reveals Vile's true nature to the tribe which results in them trying to kill him. Rex is however rescued by Izzy and Jerry. However Jerry is captured in a shootout and Izzy is shot. Securing Izzy, Rex is told there is no way to rescue Jerry but regardless of his own saftey runs through a mine field in order to catch up with the van. Saving Jerry, the two engage in a shoot out and take out Vile's Director. Rex demands to know where Casper is. It is revealed that Vile had nothing to do with the capture of Casper and that his body wasn't in the wreckage or even taken back hostage after the crash. However, during the encounter at the airport; Rex was slipped a note: "Return to Blade House Resort" Rex makes his way back to the Resort only to be ambushed upon entry. It is revealed that the Blade Family, the oweners of the Resort were responsible for retreiving Casper's body from the car wreckage and that their son died during the Shoot Out. Mr. Blade being a former doctor during the Dark War, he tortured and brainwashed Casper until he willingly gave out informotion about TANK which the Blade Family sold to the Vile Family. Forced to fight his former friend, Rex engages in a brutal brawl with Casper until he finally manages to break his neck. Rex is then forced to fight his way through the Blade Family's paid henchmen until he finally gets to the Mother and Father. Before he can arrest them, the Mother attacks Rex with a knife which forces him to throw her out of a window. The Father is arrested and sent to Hawcross Prison, cursing Rex's name as he is taken away. Characters and Look-Alikes *Rex Lincoln - Jake Gyllenhall *Austin Jarvis - Michael Fassbender *Bobby Tango - Cillian Murphy *Jerry Barbera - Jack O'Connell *Izzy Bragg - Mila Kunis *Teddy Conway - Mark Strong *Ellen Marko - Rose Byrne *Dominic Simms - Robert Downey Jr. *Tanzar - Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje *Joshua Dance - Daniel Craig *Bukkango Stone - Geoffrey Rush *Casper Grant - Andrew Garfield *Gregory Blade - Liam Neeson *Aga Blade *Clay Flanders - Tom Hanks